


Travel preparations

by BeesocksnKneesocks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also flashbacks to them being kids!, also totally autistic Red, established relatioship, i love them, lovely eh, nonverbal!Red, or mute"Red, pre-alola, there's food too but only once, they're cute okay, they're in their 20s I guess, trainer husbands using sign language because, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesocksnKneesocks/pseuds/BeesocksnKneesocks
Summary: Red and Blue, now a couple, prepare for their journey to Alola. Pure fluff and domesticity bascially.





	Travel preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Heya it's Kneesocks!  
> Today's game: Will Bee ever be consistent with writing or fandoms? No, probably not!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy these little Namelessshipping drabbles. Currently obsessed with those two. 
> 
> Ciao~

Red nudges the other,   
"P I K A." he finger-spells, and then he adds the sign for stuffed animal (His own Pikachu he refers to with the signs of “thunder” and “mouse”). Blue tosses him the large Pikachu plushie from the other side of Red's bed.  
"There you go, you nerd." His tone isn't mocking anymore - he's grown out of that.   
"Thank you."  
"No problem."

Red sets the plushie down on his lap and meticulously re-ties the red silky ribbon around its neck (it’s a special edition anniversary plushie) a couple of times, humming to himself in utter satisfaction. Blue goes back to leafing through books and brochures. It's comfortably quiet in Red's room with both boys sprawled out on the bed engrossed in their own activity.   
A few minutes later, Blue dramatically pulls off his reading glasses, rubbing his face with the back of his hand and groans loudly. He almost startles Red.   


"I had no idea there was so much to learn about Alola and so much to prepare before travelling there!",

  
Red looks over to him and gently puts the Pikachu next to himself before signing:

"Papers?"

"Papers, tickets, culture and all that sort of stuff.”

Blue lets out another groan,   
"I appreciate that they asked us to be part of that Battle Tree thing, but I wish they'd have organised that stuff for us." he ruffles his own hair and Red looks at him with a face that says pity. Blue just seems frustrated.   
  
"You can ask. Mom, Grandpa." Red suggests. They're slowly getting their family vocabulary mixed up, but Blue knows Red is referring to his own mother and Professor Oak, Blue's grandfather. Coincidentally they're both currently having tea together. You can hear their muffled conversations downstairs.    
Blue's face lights up,   
"You're a genius." he bumps his fist against Red's,   
"I'm sure Grandpa knows how to organise that stuff... He's travelled a lot. He has told me all about Hoenn and Kalos."   
Red grins widely, half-lidded but eyes shining. He picks up one of the brochures.   
"There will be lots of sun." he signs and points to the pictures of people and Pokémon sunbathing on a beach.   
"U-huh. We'll need our sunglasses."

 

 

Red thoughtfully pets the Pikachu’s head staring at a spot on the wall. Some paint has started chipping off, revealing unpleasant patches of wall underneath. He's considered hanging a poster there to hide it but he hasn't actually managed to go out and get one.

“What cha gonna put there?” Blue asks curiously, leaning towards him.

“Pictures.”

“I can look if I've got any old magazines lying around if you like.  _ PokéMate  _ often had nice posters. Maybe I have one with a Pikachu or Charizard.”

“Yes yes yes,” signs Red, his hands shaky from the urge to flap excitedly, and quickly adds a please for good measure.

 

 

“I need my hat, please.”

Blue snatches the snapback from the head of Red’s large stuffed Lapras. He always puts it there because he usually doesn't wear it inside. But it's basically impossible for him to leave the house without that hat on.

“There you are.” Blue ruffles the other's hair gently, and then puts the cap on - backwards. Red rolls his eyes, “Wrong way, Blue.” and fixes it himself.

“You're welcome.” Blue grins, “let’s go.”

 

\-------

  
  


Red types the list on his computer while Blue reads out loud the notes Professor Oak provided.

“Passports.” click click click.

“Toiletries, clothes, towels.” click click click click.

“Sun blocker, sunglasses, etc.”

“Shall I really write down “etc”?” Red types and taps Blue on the shoulder so he reads the screen. Blue shrugs,

“Doesn't really matter, as long as we remember to take along all things sun protection.”

Red deletes the question and types “sun blocker, sunglasses, and similar”. Now he's contented and lets out a soft grunt.

“Books or games for the flight.” Blue grimaces at the last word, but Red immediately picks up on it,

“Are you scared of flying?” he asks, making a pitiful face. Blue knows he is sincere, even though his expressions tend to look somewhat exaggerated.

“Lil’ bit.”

“You don't have to be afraid.” Red gently nuzzles the other's shoulder when he has finished his sentence. He lets Blue breathe into his hair for a while and leans back in his chair to add:

“I will be with you.”

“Geez, Red.”, Blue murmurs, “alright, I'll try.”

 

\-------

 

“Airports are scary.” 

It is not hard to see why Red prefers to isolate himself. He looks out of place around other people. A hand on the strap of his bag, the other on his hat, he doesn't only look out of place, but also lost.

“You ok?” 

When they are in loud or crowded environments, both of them easily resort to signing. Even though Blue never struggles with talking (in fact, he has a hard time _shutting_ _up_ ), he has to admit that sign language has its appeal especially in places like these.

 

Back in the day, when they were kids, and neither of them knew how to write yet, they had always managed to communicate through gestures and pictures drawn into the sand. Children have their ways, ways especially adults do not understand.  
As time went by, their rivalry developed. Before they were old enough to have their own Pokémon, they would constantly challenge each other to bike races and sand castle building contests, or make silly bets like “I can eat more _onigiri_!” and “I dare you to touch that Caterpie I found!”.  
However, Blue would never make fun of Red’s “unconventional” ways of talking. Despite teasing him constantly, there was a certain mutual respect between the two. Even though they did not necessarily agree with the other's training styles or strategies, they respected each other as Pokémon trainers. Well. Somewhat.

 

“I am ok.” 

Blue replies: “good.”

He puts a hand on Red’s upper arm and pulls him along a little quicker, to the plaza-like space that is surrounded by shops, cafés and restaurants. Here, it is a little quieter; the passengers waiting for boarding are dispersed through the shops and are having conversations at a more moderate volume now.

Red sighs in what Blue assumes is relief.

“Wanna grab some food?” Blue asks, happy he gets to talk again,

“My treat.”

The dark-haired boy nods enthusiastically.

“Nice. What do you want?”

“A hot drink, but you can choose.”

“Look, they have cupcakes over there. Let's get one.”

"OK."


End file.
